Dragon Ball DeBooting Tournament
by MegaManV
Summary: A new type of Fighting Tournament has been created.
1. The Idea

Dragon Ball Debooting Tournament

Tenkaichi Budoukai HQ,Papaya Island.

Within the board room,sitting at an oval shaped table,7 business-suited people are awaiting their new boss. These 7 are the Board of Directors. Also there is Hercule Satan,the World Champion. The chair at the head of the table is empty. Natually,that chair is for the CEO and President of The Tenkaichi Boudokai Company. This organization are the owners and producers the Tenkaichi Boudokai Tournamants.

After a few minutes,the New President and CEO,Mister Sanshiro,arrives and sits down in his seat. Like the others,he's wearing a business suit.

Sanshiro was a short asian man in his 40's. He had a great business mind,with lots of creativity. Another thing he had was a foot fetish.

"Sir,we have just learned that people nowadays are tired of waiting a 3-year period for the next World Tournament" One of the female members spoke. "We have been considering 2 options: The first option is to make the Tournaments yearly. Though the fans would love that,some fighters and officials wouldn't appreciate the shorter time to prepare. The other option is to create a stop-gap event. Something that doesn't involve the greatest fighters,but will keep the fans happy and entertained" She suggested.

Sanshiro was silent,thinking about what has been said. After a minute he spoke.

"The stop-gap events are a perfect idea and I have just the type of show" He told everyone,with a serious tone and look. "This will be an experiment,but if successful,we'll grow it."

"So,what's the Idea?" Hercule Satan asked.

"An All-Female Fighting Tournanent" He told them plainly. Those words got everyone excited. "Where to win they must remove their opponent's footwear."

Soon excitement turned to confusion.

"E-Excuse Me?!" One stunned make executive asked.

"We will choose 8 of the hottest females I can find. These ladies don't have to be great fighters,but they will have to have some self-defense knowlage. The rules will be simple: whoever makes the other lady go barefoot is the winner. Should things be a tie,both women would go into a Sudden Death Foot Tickle Fight" Sanshiro explained. "If this prooves to be a success,we will add more women next year."

"T-This is a stupid idea" One exec said in disbelief.

"Yeah,besides,what would be the prize? We can't just use the Prize Money,that's for the Major tournaments" One female suit told her boss.

"I have already solved that. Both the Winner and the 2nd get a foot massage. Most women just love a good foot rub. "He explained smiling a bit. "However the Winner will get something extra...A Wish from the Dragon Balls!"

"Aren't the Dragon Balls are just a myth,sir?" Asked one suit.

Sanshiro shakes his head "No,they are as real as real can be. Hercule here told me about them" He told them,motioning to Hercule Satan.

The 7 suits turned to Satan.

"The Dragon Balls are sacred objects that grant any two wishes" Hercule Satan told them plainly. "But they are very difficult to find without special radar." He continued. "And on toppa that,they turn to stone once used, and can't be used until a years time."

"Once again,I have things covered. I have some women searching for the balls as we to Satan,it's been a single year since they've been used. So if no one has used them yet,the Balls should still be active" He explained. "With any luck,we should have all 7 Balls by tomorrow."

"And the Tournament? What if it fails?" One female suit asked.

"I have other ideas." He plainly stated. "Trust me,this Tournament will be a hit." He told them with assurance. "Meeting Adjourned"

And with that,everyone left the boardroom.

To Be Continued...


	2. Let The Games Begin

Let The Games Begin

Days Later.

A Capsule Corp. Skyship is flying towards Papaya Island. Inside are some of our heroes,all decked out in their Dragon Ball Super outfits. The only exceptions were Chi-Chi,who was wearing her 'Piccolo Jr. Saga' outfit (which still fits,amazingly) and Videl,who's wearing her 'Majin Buu Saga' outfit.

Yamcha was driving. Passengers were: Bulma,Chi-Chi,Android 18,Videl,Vegeta,Gohan,Krillin,and Goku. Maron and Pan are being babysat by Majin Buu back home.

"DeBooting Fights? That's a strange concept" Said Goku.

"This should proove to be an interesting experience,though" Videl replied.

"I can't believe they invited me?" Bulma said still surprised. "I don't have any martial arts experience,other than some lessons self-defense."

"This will be your first Fighting Tournanent,so don't blow it,Woman" Vegeta bluntly told Bulma.

"Hey,don't worry about me,Vege. I can win this." She told him confidently.

"Ha! don't bet on it. Remember,I'm still the strongest Woman period" Android 18 told them arrogantly.

"Yeah, thanks to bionics" Bulma shot back.

"It's been a while since I've taken part in a martial arts tournament. Good thing,I train weekly." Chi-Chi told them.

"I wonder who the other 4 women are gonna be?" Krillen pondered.

"We'll find out when we get there" Gohan told him. "I wonder how they managed to gather the 7 Dragon Balls so quickly?" He pondered as he changed the subject a bit."I mean,even With a Dragon Radar,finding all 7 balls would take at least a month."

"Likely,they made multiple radars. As a Multi-Billion Zenni organisation,The Tenkaichi Budoukai Company has the capacity to build many. They must've gave their agents each a radar and sent them across the globe" Bulma deducted.

"So,what are you ladies gonna wish for when you win?" Krillin asked.

"Money. I can't rely on Goku anymore for work,so our family needs it." Chi-Chi told them.

"Same. I want a mansion as well." Android 18 told them.

"I guess I could wish for a bigger lab. There's really nothing else I can think of."Bulma simply told them as she shrugged.

"I guess when you have everything,there aren't too many things you wanna wish for." Chi-Chi told her.

"I really don't know what I'm gonna wish for. I have everything I need right now" Videl told everyone.

"Well best of luck to all of you. We'll be watching from the stands." Goku told the girls sportively.

"Thanks Goku." Bulma replied.

"Hey,were coming up on Papaya Island now" Yamcha told them.

The Skyship heads toward the island.

Tenkaicch Boudokai Stadium,Papaya Island

It's a beautiful day for an outdoor event. The sun is shining and their is a nice breeze. The Stadium itself is not as pact as expected,but it's understandable,since DeBooting fights aren't for everyone.

Sitting in the stands were Goku,Vegeta,Gohan,and Krillin,all eagerly awaiting for this thing to begin.

The Stadium hasn't changed from the last World Tournament. Still using the bigger ring. The Tenkaichi Boudokai Announcer comes down to the ring,with microphone in hand.

"Welcome To The First Annual DeBooting Fight Tournament" The Blonde Announcer enthusiastically told the croud,talking into his microphone. "We have a very interesting and different event here for you this afternoon. And here to tell you all about it,The President and CEO of The Tenkaichi Budoukai Company, .

walks from the back area to the ring to cheers. Sanshiro takes the microphone from the Announcer and begins to speak into it.

"Welcome all. I'm happy that you have decide to join us. I also want to thank our 8 lovely participants in the back for accepting my invite." He graciously told everyone. Now,here's how thingscare supposed to go: 2 women fight it out and the only way to win is fto remove the opponents footwear. Sock wearers will have a bit of an adventage,hose wearers won't." He explained.

"Anyway,should the match end in a draw,a sudden death foot tickle fight will ensue and the one who gives up,loses. The winner of the Tournament will recieve a foot massage,because almost every woman loves one. They'll also get free use of the Legendary Dragon Balls." he continued his explaination.

The croud cheers.

"This tournament may seem strange to you,but let's just say it's an experiment. Should it go well,we'll make it bigger,if not,than we'll try something else. Thank you all for coming and enjoy the show" He told everyone.

Sanshiro hands the microphone back to the Announcer and waves to the cheering people as he heads to his front row seat.

"We'll be taking a 10 minute break,but when we return,It's Tournanent Time!" The Announcer told everyone.

In the back area,The Z-Women are ready for the tournament.

"This is exciting,despite the weird concept" Videl told the others,willing to go.

"I still hold the advantage. So expect me to win" 18 told the other cooly.

"Ha! We'll see,Lazuli,We'll see!"Videl told her confidently.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we ended up fighting each other?" Chi-Chi asked Bulma.

"Vegeta would definatly like that,he's always wanted to see me beat you,to prove that he has the strongest mate" Bulma joked.

In another part of the back were the other 4 participants: Agent Mai,who's entering the tournament on behalf of Emporor Pilaf. She's wearing her normal outfit. Yes,she's an Adult here. Next is Marron,Krillin's Ex-Girlfriend and Sanshiro's 2nd cousin. She wants to be beautiful forever. She's wearing a tanktop,jean shorts,and sneakers.

The next 2 girls are generic,one blonde,the other black haired. Their names are Venus and Raven respectively. They both want immortality and super powers. These 2 are the girlfriends of Sanshiro's Nephews.

In the stands..

"I'm telling ya,guys. 18 has this whole event in the bag. She'll DeShoe the competion in seconds." Krillin boasted to his 3 friends.

"Only because she has those damned bionics" Vegeta argued "My Bulma will find away around that obstical. Everyone has a weakness,including bionic women."

"Hey,Don't forget about Videl. She's much stronger than she looks. She can even beat Majin Buu now." Gohan told them.

"So while she was getting stronger,you were getting weaker with your studying habits. Pathetic." Vegeta chastised him. "Now I know who truely wears the pants in your family" he joked.

Gohan falls forward a bit anime style. Krillin chuckles.

"Aw,C'mon Vegeta,at least he's making a great living" Goku told Vegeta,coming to his son's defense.

"I can't wait to see who get's mached up with who." Krillin told everyone with excitement.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Bulma and Chi-Chi got each other as opponents." Goku told Vegeta.

"Hopefully,it'll be a fight worth watching." Vegeta replied.

"Shhh! It's time" Krillin told his friends as he sees the Announcer ready to speak.

Back to the Ring...

"Ladies and Gentlemen,It's time for Action!" The Announcer enthusiasticaly told everyone. "Now,let's meet the Participants for the Match Number 1. Introducing first Venus!"

Venus comes out to cheers. She steps onto the ring.

"And Her Opponent! Chi-Chi Son!"

Chi-Chi comes out and enters the ring. Both Venus and Chi-Chi face each other. Venus looking cocky,Chi-Chi looking serious. After a few seconds,they get into their fighting stances.

"So,Granny thinks she's gonna beat me. I'm so,like,gonna send you back to the old folks home" Venus cruely mocked Chi-Chi.

"You'd be shocked by what I can do." Chi-Chi told her younger opponent as she smiled confidently.

"Begin!" The Announcer shouted.

To Be Continued...


	3. Round 1

Round 1

Venus arrogantly rushes Chi-Chi,but The Older woman simply kicks her blonde opponent away. Venus crashes down to the ground hard...and unconcious.

"Never underestimate an older woman,blondie" Chi-Chi told Venus.

"What a display of strength,by Chi-Chi Son!" The Announcer said impressed.

Chi-Chi casually walks over to her beaten opponent and removes her shoes,exposing her bare feet.

"Here Is Your Winner: Chi-Chi Son!"

The croud cheers. Chi-Chi takes a bow before leaving the ring.

In the stands...

"Well that was kinda anti-climatic. I thought Chi-Chi was gonna fight someone tougher." Goku said,sounding disappointed.

"The girl probally blackmailed her way into this tourtnament. She definatly wasn't a fighter" Krillin guessed.

Back At Ringside...

"Time For The Next Match!" The Announcer spoke again. "Here are out next participants. First it's Raven.

Raven enters the ring from the back. Croud cheers.

"And Her Opponent,the daughter of the Herkster himself,Videl Satan!"

The croud erupts in cheers as Videl enters the ring.

"I'm so gonna enjoy humiliating you,Daughter of the overrated!" Raven told Videl arrogantly.

"Don't bet on it,jobber!" Videl told her.

"Begin!"

Just as Raven is about to attack she is suddenly punched in the gut by Videl,who attacked with such blinding speed.

Raven moans in pain and doubles over. Videl removes Raven's shoes,making her barefoot.

"With blinding speed,The Daughter of Hercule took out her opponent with a single bodyblow! Amazing!" The Anouncer said impressed. "Videl is the Winner!"

Croud cheers as Videl gives the 'peace sign' and leaves the ring. Monks help Raven out of the ring.

"Time for Match Number 3! Here's Marron!"

Marron walks out waving to a cheering croud.

In the Stands...

Krillin is surprised to see his Ex in this Tournament.

"Whoa! What's She Doing Here?!" Krillin asked.

"You know this woman?" Vegeta asked.

"She's my ex-girlfriend." Krillin told him. "We split after the Garlic Junior Saga" Krillin explained,breaking the 4th wall a bit.

Back at Ringside...

"And Her Opponent...Lazuli,also known as Android 18."

Android 18 walks out to the ring to cheers. She steps into the ring and immediatly a staredown between her and Marron take place.

"So you're the woman Krillin married?" Marron asked "Wow,you sure are a Plain Jane,huh? A total downgrade!" She insulted.

"So you're the woman Krillin dated? A brainless twat!? I though he'd have better taste?!" 18 shot back.

"Begin!" The Announcer called out.

"Take heed robot,I know karate!" Marron told 18 as she got into a fighting stance.

"I'm not a robot,I'm bionic. Of course,I can't expect a boob like you to know the difference" 18 insulted as she just stood their,knowing that Marron was harmless to her.

"Atleast I have boobs,boob!"Marron shot back.

Before the blue-haired air-head knew it, she was shot with a stun blast. Marron fell to the floor,in pain and semi-concious. 18 walks toward Marron and yanks off her sneakers,revealing that she was wearing them barefoot (toes were long and unpained). 18 tosses the shoes aside.

18 sighed "I hope it's not too late to change my daughters name? Who knew she had such a crappy namesake." She told herself as she walked away from her fallen opponent to cheers.

Monks help Marron out of the ring.

"Here Is Your Winner...Android 18!" The Announcer told Everyone. "And now the Final match of the First Round! Coming down to the ring is Agent Mai!"

Agent Mai casually walks down to the ring to cheers.

"And Her Opponent..President of Capsule Corperation,Bulma Brief!"

Bulma walks on to the ring.

"I won't be outdone by a suit" Mai told Bulma,with determination.

"And I won't be outdone by a baffoon" Bulma shot back.

Annoyed at the comment,Mai attacks with a flying kick. Bulma,who was a hair quicker,grabs Mai's foot and tosses her to the ground...right out of her boot. One of Mai's foot was now bare. Mai's foot was quite attractive: slender with unpainted toes.

In The Stands...

"Damn It To Hell! She's Gonna Blow It!" Pilaf said panicked.

Beside the Emperor,was his sidekick/toady Shu Shao.

"I wouldn't count Mai out yet,Sire. And even if she doesn't win we could just steal the Dragon Balls" The Dog Ninja assured his master.

"I'm through with stealing. I'm an Emporer Not Some Lowly Theif!" Pilaf told him.

Back At Ringside...

"Wanna try again?" Bulma told Mai as she tossed her boot away.

Mai rushes Bulma and gies for another flying kick,this time with her other foot. Again,Bulma grabs Mai's foot and tosses her to the ground and out of her boot. With Mai fully barefoot,Bulma wins. Bulma tosses Mai's other boot on the ground.

"Mai Has Been Eliminated! The Winner Is Bulma Brief!"

Bulma walks out of the ring waving at the croud.

In The Stands...

"I Knew She'd Blow It!" Pilaf said annoyed. "Remind me To tickle those pretty feet of Hers Mercilessly all night tonight,as a penalty for losing!" He asked his minion.

Back at Ringside...

"What a match that was! But don't go away,after this short time out,We'll begin the Semi-Finals!" The Announcer enthusiastically told the audience.

The croud cheers.

Backstage...

"Well,that was a quick first round" Chi-Chi commented.

"Well,that's what happens when your opponents are pathetic" 18 replied cooly.

"The tournament should get more interesting,now that the losers are gone" Videl told everyone,doing streaches.

"Indeed" Bulma nodded. "Now it's Chi-Chi against Videl and Me against 18"

"Hope Gohan forgives me for beating you,Chi-Chi" Videl joked.

"Funny,I was gonna tell you the same thing" Chi-Chi told her daughter-in-law,smiling confidently.

The 2 Son Women have a staredown.

To Be Continued...


	4. Semi-Final Fights Part 1

Semi-Final Fights Part 1

Last Time: The Z-Girls defeated their 1st Round opponents and have qualified for the Semi-Finals.

The back area...

"Still fancy your chances,Ladies?" 18 says playfully.

"Yes,Yes I do!" I have a plan to get by your bionics" She confidently told 18.

"Ha! You won't even touch me. Those boots are as good as gone,cowgirl" 18 teased.

"We'll see. You may have bionics,but I have my genius. I have a nice little tactic I'm going to use today." Bulma confidently told her.

Back at Ringside...

"Before we start the Semi-Finals,let's take a brief moment to talk to our President and CEO" The Announcer told everyone as he walked toward Sanshiro,who's sitting in a lawnchair under an umbrella. Next to him is a small table with snacks and drinks. "A word Mister President. How are you enjoying the tournament so far?" He asked.

"It's going as well as I had hoped. I really look forward to the next matches." Sanshiro told the Announcer."I can't wait to get this event on Blu-Ray."

"Any favorites?" Asked the Announcer

"I like Android 18. She's my pick to win" Sanshiro revealed.

"Thank you President Sanshiro" The Announcer told the President as he headed back to the ring."It is now time for the Semi-Finals."

The croud cheers.

"Introducing first,Chi-Chi Son!"

Chi-Chi comes out to a cheering croud. Goku cheers the loudest.

"And her opponent..Videl Satan!"

Videl comes out to a cheering croud and meets Chi-Chi in the ring.

"Good luck to you,Mother In Law" Videl teased as she got into a fighting stance.

"Let's see which style is the strongest: Satan Style or Kamesennin Style?" She replied as she got into her fighting stance.

"Begin!"

Both women rush each other and both go for a flying kick. Both Videl's foot and Chi-Chi's foot strike eachother,causing them to be bounced back. The 2 summersault back to the ground. They rush each other again,clashing with their forearms.

The 2 Son wives than fight each other using flurries of punches and kicks (and blocks).The attacks are so fast that the people can't keep up. Chi-Chi lands a kick to Videl sending her back. Videl moves toward Chi-Ch and delivers a sweep kick. Chi-Chi is knocked down,but quickly nips back up and delivers a roundhouse kick to Videl's head. Videl goes down. Chi-Chi rushes to make Videl bare foot,but the younger Son wife moves out if the way and gets up.

Videl takes flight. Chi-Chi smirks and Prepares to fire the Kamehameha Wave. Videl prepares to block. However,Chi-Chi isn't aiming for Videl herself. Chi-Chi fires a weak Kamahameha at Videl's feet. It hits its mark and destroys Videl's boots. Her socks are a bit torn,but still intact. Videl sees whats happened.

Videl gasps "Oh,No!" She said worried. "Those were new too."

Chi-Chi chuckles as Videl descends.

"Clever move,Mom in Law,but I have some tricks of my own." Videl told her opponent confidently.

"Than show me,by all means" Chi-Chi replied confidently,smiling.

Videl Takes a fighting stance. She smirks and slams her palm into the ground. Suddenly a small ring of energy burns around Chi-Chi's feet,causing her boots to cach fire. The ring dissapates soon after.

Chi-Chi gasps as she sees this and quickly jumps out of the ring of energy. After failing to put out the flames,Chi-Chi has no choice but to remove her boots. She does so and is in her socked feet.

"Where did you learn that?" The older Son wife asked.

"From Gohan. Luckily for you,I only used low power" The other Son wife replied.

The 2 wives get into fighting stances.

"Let's take this to the skies" Chi-Chi told Videl.

"Sure" She agreed.

Both Women ascend until they are high above the arena. The 2 continue with a flurry of punches and kicks (and blocks). They both punch each other in the face,which causes them to recoil a bit. Videl goes for a flying knee,which hits Chi-Chi in the face,causing the middle aged fighter to fall back far. Chi-Chi quickly stops herself and rushes toward Videl,fist drawn back. Chi-Chi goes for a punch,which Videl blocks using both arms. Chi-Chi punches rapidly at Videl's blocking arms,hoping to break her defence. With one more powerful punch,Videl is forced back.

Videl goes for another flying knee,but Chi-Chi dodges it and Hammer fists Videl from behind,causing her to crash back onto the ground.

With blinding speed,Chi Chi rushes toward Videl as she's getting up,grabs her feet,and pulls off both socks by the toes. Videl's feet were quite cute,clean with unpolished toes. Videl screams in horror.

"Videl Has Been Eliminated! Your Winner is Chi-Chi Son!" The Announcer enthusiasticaly told everyone.

The croud cheered. Videl gets up. Chi-Chi gives Videl her socks back.

"Good match. You really surprised me Chi-Chi" Videl complemented.

"I may be old-er,but I still got it" She confidently told her.

Both women shake hands and leave the ring to cheers.

In the stands..

"Wow,mom's still got it!" Gohan said surprised.

"She sure does Gohan! She sure does!" Goku replied,impressed

To Be Continued...


	5. Semi-Final Fights Part 2

Semi-Final Fights Part 2

Backstage..

"That was a great match,guys." An amazed Bulma commended Both Son Wives.

"Thanks,Bulma." Chichi told Bulma.

"Our match is next and It should be a quickie,since I obviously hold a great advantage over you." 18 told Bulma cooly.

"You can think that all you want,Lazuli. I have something that will even the odds" Bulma told the bionic blond,confidently.

"Sure you do" 18 mocked.

Back at Ringside..

"And Now it's time for Semi-Final Match Number 2." The Announcer enthusiastically told everyone. "Here's Android 18!"

Android 18 comes out from the back and enters the ring to cheers.

"And Her Opponent,Bulma Brief"

Bulma comes out to cheers and enters the ring. Bulma is wearing some bracers on her forearms.

"Still think you can win?.You don't have a prayer." 18 taunted.

"We'll see" Bulma told her.

"Begin!"

18 rushes toward Bulma,but the blue haired scientist quickly moves out of the way and strikes 18 from behind. 18 turns around and starts her punch/kick combo attack,Bulma blocks every attack the blonde makes,then ollows up with a punch/kick combo of her own. Bulma delivers a thust kick,which sends 18 flying back a bit. Bulma rushes toward 18 and delivers a fury of kicks,which 18 blocks with both arms.

"Why is she this strong?" 18 asked herself in thought as she continued to block Bulma's attacks.

In the Stands...

"How Is Bulma Doing This?!"Krilin asked shocked."She's Going Toe To Toe With 18!"

"Simple,those Z-Bracers she's wearing on her forearms increases her strength and speed. It's her own invention. She thought they would come in handy incase she had to fight strong foes." Gohan explained. "You tought her how to fly,right Vegeta?" He asked the Saiyan Prince.

"Of course" Vegeta said plainly.

Back In The Ring...

Both 18 and Bulma are attacking each other with a flurry of furious punches and kicks. They break. 18 goes for a roundhouse kick,Bulma ducks it and delivers a punch to tbe gut,which sends the blonde back a bit. 18 goes for a dive kick,but Bulma easily dodges.

"Tell me something? Why,all of a sudden,are you as strong as me?" 18 asked Bulma bluntly.

"I'll tell you After this fight" Bulma told her.

18 chuckles and goes for another kick. Bulma dodges and the 2 go back to the 'punch/kick flurry' thing. Bulma hits 18 with an uppercut,which sends her flying upward a bit.

Bulma quickly grabs 18's left ankle and pulls off her shoe and sock with great speed,exposing her bare foot. 18 spins out of Bulma's grip. Lazuli's bare foot was very beautiful,shapely toes too (with purple colored tonails). Bulma tosses 18's shoe and sock aside.

"Nothing but luck!" 18 told Bulma annoyed.

"Hey,don't be too miffed. You have very pretty feet" Bulma complemented.

18 blushed.

Bulma gets into a fighting stance. 18 does the same.

"Can you fly?" 18 asked.

"Yeah. Vegeta tought me how. It took a while to master,but I eventually did it." Bulma replied.

18 smiles and takes to the skies,Bulma follows. The 2 resume battle. 18 delivers a kick with her bare foot,but Bulma grabs the ankle and starts tickling her sole with her fingers.

"Ahahahahaha! D-Damn It! Ahahahaha! C-Cut It Out! Ahahahaha" 18 laughed hysterically.

"Ticklish aren't we,Lazuli? Hahaha! Bulma playfully teased.

18 spins out of Bulma's grip and delivers a kick to her chest,which knocks back the blue-haired genious. 18 fires a blast at Bulma,but she dodges. Bulma powers up her gauntlets and fires a plasma blast. 18 barely dodges.

"I really must know how she's doing this" 18 thought. She than has an epiphany "Those things on her arms,they must,somehow,be giving her enhenced abilities. No matter,she'll go down just the same"

18 rushes towards Bulma. Bulma dodges and quickly shoots a weak plasma shot at 18's shoed foot while doing it. 18's shoe was damaged,so damaged that it fell apart. Her sock was still intact,though.

"Ah! Damn It!" 18 cursed. "Ok,two can play that game" She told Bulma,annoyed.

18 fires a bunch of energy blasts at Bulma. Bulma dodges them while charging up her bracers. 18 fires another volley of blasts,Bulma blocks them this time with her bracers. The energy blasts strike the flashing bracers and are reflected right back at 18.

18 dodges most,but one hits her on her socked foot,burning it. 18 angrily removes the damaged sock,cursing as she does so.

Both descend to the ground.

"Ladies And Gentlemen! Here Is Your Winner,Bulma Brief!" The Announcer told everyone.

"I gotta admit,your not as lame as I thought you were. I should be pissed at this loss,but hey,they'll be other competitions. And besides that,this tournament wasn't giving out Prize Money." 18 said cooling off. "Good luck in the finals"

"Thanks,18" Bulma told her as the 2 shook hands. The 2 leave tbe ring.

In the stands..

"Aw,no fair. Bulma cheated!" Krillin lamented.

"Proof positive that brains are best for some battles,as my Bulma has just proven." Vegeta told them with pride.

"Yeah,you trained her well,Vegeta" Goku told him.

Vegeta chuckled cockily.

Back at Ringside...

"And that,friends,was the Semi-Finals. But don't go away,because in 10 minutes,the Final Match,between Chi-Chi Son and Bulma Brief,will commence!"

To Be Continued.


	6. The Finals

The Finals

Last Time: After triumphing against their Jobber-like opponents,the Z-Women made it to the Semi-Finals. First it was Mother in Law v Daughter in Law,as Chi-Chi battled Videl. Chi-Chi triumphed,prooving that Age is just a number. Next up was Lazuli aka Android 18 v Bulma.

Knowing that 18's bionics were gonna be a problem,Bulma came to this match equiped with her latest invention,The Power Bracers. These forearm gauntlets not only increased the wearers strength and speed,but allowed them to fire off plasma shots as well. With the aid of these nifty gadgets,Bulma was able to pull off a victory.

Now we come to the Finals. Who will be victorious?

At Ringside...

"Ladies and gentlemen,Welcome to the grand finale of our Tournament!" The Announcer enthusiastically told the audience.

The audience cheers.

In The Stands...

"This is it guys,the Final match. I dunno who to root for?" Krillin told his friends.

"Don't be stupid! You root for the winner,which will be My Bulma" Vegeta told Krillin.

"I dunno,Vegeta. Chi-Chi's pretty strong. Bulma's only saving grace are those gauntlet things" Goku told his friend and rival.

"Oh she can get it on without those things. Plus,she has yet to lose her footwear" Vegeta boasted.

"He's got a point dad. And Mom will be fighting in her socks,and socks are easier to remove than boots." Gohan told Goku. "I'll go with Bulma"

Back At Ringside...

"And Now...the Final Fury! Introducing First From Mount Poaz,Chi-Chi Son!"

Chi-Chi comes out sockfooted to cheers. She enters the ring.

"And Her Opponent...From West City,The President of Capsule Corp,Bulma Briefs!"

Bulma comes out to cheers. She enters the ring. She's not wearing the gauntlets this time.

"Just to let you know,I'm not going to hold anything back. I want that free foot massage" Bulma told Chi-Chi.

"What's wrong? Vegeta doesn't pamper you at home?" Chi-Chi asked. She then confesses "Yeah,Goku's the same way. He'd rather be fighting or training,than doing anything else. He can be such a sucky husband"

Bulma giggles "Well that's what we get for marring Saiyans"

Chi-Chi nods and gets into a fighting stance. Bulma does the same. Their stances are the same ones their respective husbands used in their 1st battle.

"Begin!"

Bulma and Chi-Chi rush each other and clash. They ascend to the air,while punch/kick/block comboing each other in close range combat. Bulma brakes it up by double axe handling Chi-Chi on her head,which sends her crashing to the ground. Chi-Chi gets up and gets back into battle.

Chi-Chi swiftly soars at her opponent delivering a punch to the gut,followed by a spinning kick to the back of the head. Bulma begins descending,but recovers quickly and goes for a kick. Chi-Chi grabs Bulma's kicking foot by the heel,stopping her descent and swings her out of her boot,revealing her gorgeous bare foot.

Bulma's foot was flawless,with long sexy toes (polished light blue). You could tell that she really takes care of her feet.

"That's one for you,Chi-Chi. But I'm just getting started." Bulma told Chi-Chi.

"Wow,your feet are gorgeous. You must give me the name of your pedicurist" Chi-Chi complemented Bulma,admiring her foot.

"Sure thing,Chi-Chi...After I win this match" Bulma replied confidently. "Let's take it to the ground this time."

Chi-Chi nods and both women descend. Chi-Chi drops Bulma's boot and gets ready for round 2.

Bulma and Chi-Chi rush toward each other and get into close range combat using punch/kick/blocking combo attacks. Chi-Chi thust kicks Bulma,sending her back. Bulma recovers and rushes toward her slightly younger opponent,ready to strike. Bulma goes for a punch,but Chi-Chi dodges and strikes Bulma down to the ground. The Blue-Haired Woman gets up and goes for a punch,which Chi-Chi blocks with both arms. Bulma then executes a flurry of punches,all of which are all blocked by Chi-Chi.

Bulma steps on the toe of Chi-Chi's left sock,forcing her to pull her foot out of it. Chi-Chi's foot was nice as well,shapely,yet petite. Her toes were unpainted.

"Look's like we're even" Bulma told her opponent,an arrogant smile on her face.

"We'll see how long That lasts" Chi-Chi replied.

Chi-Chi kicks Bulma,which sends the tech wiz backwards and down to the ground. Chi-Chi goes for Bulma's boot,but Bulma rolls out of the way and gets up. Both women rush toward each other and go into close range combat once again. Soon they break. Chi-chi powers up her Kamehameha and ascends a bit. Bulma steps back and begins to block with both arms.

Chi-Chi fires a light-powered Kanehameha at the ground causing a small explosion,which creates a thick dust cloud that covers half the ring. Chi-Chi holds her breath and flies straight into that cloud,as Bulma (and the announcer) is coughing.

When the smoke clears,Bulma is down on the ground completely barefoot. And Chi-Chi is holding up Bulma's boot in triumph. Bulma is shocked. Chi-Chi releases her breath and Bulma's boot.

"Ladies And Gentlemen,Here Is Your Winner And Tournament Champion...Chi-Chi Son!" The announcer enthusiastically told everyone.

The crowd cheers. Chi-Chi takes a bow.

In The Stands..

"Yeah! I knew she could do it!" Goku said with jubilation and excitement,proud of his wife.

"Whatever!" Vegeta replied nastily,not taking his wife's loss well.

"This was kinda fun,wouldn't mind getting front row seats to tbe next one...at least,I hope there's a next one" Krillin said.

Back at Ringside...

Chi-Chi and Bulma shake hands.

"That was a clever move,Chi-Chi." Bulma complemented.

"Thank you,We should have a rematch one day. Fighting for sport is kinda fun" Che-Chi told her friend.

"Most definatly" Bulma replied.

2 Monks come into the ring.

"Miss Chi-Chi,as promised,you will get a free foot massage and use of the Dragon Balls" One of the monks told her. "Follow us,please"

Chi-Chi removes her other sock and leaves with the monks.

Arena's Outdoor Garden...

Chi-Chi and the monks enter the Arena's Outdoor Garden. The garden itself was full of trees,plants,and flowers. There were also marble pillars. Resting on a pedestal were the 7 Dragon Balls.

"You sure you don't want your foot rub now?" One monk asked Chi-Chi,with a minor leacherous tone in his voice.

"I'll have my husband do it" She simply told him as she walked barefoot toward the Dragon Balls.

"Oh" The monk said feeling a bit dejected.

Chi-Chi took the Balls and placed them on the floor.

"Shenron,Eternal Dragon Of Earth. I Summon You Forth!" Chi-Chi commanded.

Suddenly the balls start to glow,the sky gets dark,and out from the Balls a Green Eastern Dragon appears.

"You Who Have Awakened Me! I,Shenron,Will Grant You Any Two Wishes That Are Within My Power To Grant! Name Them!" Shenron told Chi-Chi,in his loud booming voice.

"Mighty Shenron,I Wish For 500 Billion Zeni!" Chi-Chi called out to the Dragon.

Shenron growls lightly "The Wish Will Be Granted!"

Shenron's eyes glow and a huge money bag,filled with money, appears near Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi is ecstatic.

"It Is Done! Your Next Wish,Please!" Shenron told her.

"That will be all Shenron. Thank You!" She told the dragon happily.

"So Be It!" Shenron told her as he dissapeared into the Dragon Balls.

The 7 Balls rise up into the sky and scatter. The sky clears up. Chi-Chi happily turns to her bag of money.

"We're finally loaded." She said excitedly "But,how are we gonna haul all of this home?" She wonderd.

And So,Chi-Chi has won the Tournament and got her wish from the Dragon Balls. But the question remains,with Goku's huge appitite,how long will this money last?

To Be Concluded..


	7. Eplogue

Eplogue

Despite losing the Tournament,Bulma recieved her complementary foot massage by one of the monks...under Vegeta's watchful eye. 18 and Videl got foot massages too,by their husbands.

Agent Mai recieved high level tickle tourture on her pretty bare feet by Emperor Pilaf for losing at the tournament. Shuu also gets a chance to tickle Mai's feet...by licking them. Pilaf sucked on her toes for additional punishment afterwards.

Chi-Chi is enjoying life more,especially now that she has all of that money. She also adopted a barefoot living lifestyle.

With only one wish used,The Dragon Balls will renain stone for 6 months,instead of a year.

The Tournament did better than expected,with 3.2 million viewers watching at home. The DVD's and Blu-Ray's sold greatly,with 900,000+ copies sold...and that was within the first 2 months.

With the success of the DeBooting tournament,President Sanshiro and The Tenkaichi Bodoukai Company decided to hold one every year..this time with a bigger roster.

The Earth people weren't the only ones to enjoy the Tournament. Old Kai,watching from the World of the Kai's,also takes interest. But that's not all,Beerus was also watching[with champa,if you could believe that] and found the concept of Debooting/DeShoing interesting. Both Kai and Gods plan to hold Debooting Tournaments in the future.

The End!

 **Disclamer**

 **I don't own Any of the Dragon Ball Z characters.**

 **Dragon Ball Z and all characters (c) Akira Toriyama,Bird Studio,and Toei.**


End file.
